


Okinawan sunset

by katdr



Series: Renga one shots [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Making Up, fight, little angst, reference to episode 6 and 7, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdr/pseuds/katdr
Summary: 5 times Reki touched Langa's hair and 1 time Langa touches Reki's hairI always wanted to try this format of fanfiction once 👋≧◉ᴥ◉≦
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Renga one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Okinawan sunset

**One**

It was shortly after Langa's first race after he transferred. He and Reki were at the skate park after school and trying to steadily stand on a skateboard with both feet was difficult for him. 

After many tries, injuries, both ended up sitting at a bench and Reki was busy bandaging his fingers and face. 

"Man, try to be more careful and not jump into action all the time."

"I try."

But these weren't the last injuries Langa would get at the end of that day, but it didn't go to waste. He steadied his position and was able to simply ride on a skateboard without falling down. 

"Uhm... Reki, how do I stop this??"

did Langa scream while still being on his skateboard, moving at a dangerously pace towards Reki.

"Idiot! You don't know how to brake? Wait ahh-"

Reki wasn't able to finish his sentence as the tall light blue-haired boy crashed right into him and they both fell on the ground. 

Langa closed his eyes during the fall and slowly opened them while thinking 

"It hurts less than expected"

"Of course, you idiot, because you landed on me"

When Langa's eyes were fully opened, he noticed that he was laying on Reki's body, which cushioned his fall.

"Oh."

"Oh what" Reki started to ruffle through Langa's hair and leaving it fluffy and messy

"That catch was at least worth some fries, so let's go, you pay"

Langa looked at Reki who brightly grinned at him and couldn't help but sigh and chuckle with him 

**Two**

"Achooo"

Langa and Reki were in school in their classroom. Both of them pushed their desks together during lunchtime and Reki was showing off his new skateboard designs and blueprints. 

"You... Your hair so too long! It tickles my nose! Come here"

Reki went back to his seat where his schoolbag was and was searching through it's pockets with a brooding expression, only for his face to light up when he took something out that looked like a hair tie. It was a black hair tie with a yellow chick on it that had a pink bow. 

"It's my sisters"

Reki went closer to Langa and pulled the front parts of Langa's hair together above his forehead and tried his best to secure them with the hair tie. All Langa could see was Reki's concentrating expression and a little bit of Reki's tongue that was sticking out of his mouth. Unknowing to the man himself, Langa's heart started to beat faster. 

Shortly after, Reki was finished and looked satisfied and announced in a proud manner 

"Looking good, I really did a good job. The bow suits you very well."

Langa at that time felt flustered and embarrassed, not sure what those emotions exactly were, but seeing Reki's bright expression made him smile too.

** Three **

"Where's Joe?"

It was that time when all of them gathered at the beach, enjoying themselves when Shadow came with cold beverages and asked that question.

"There."

"Damn that guy, I get in his way."

"Don't you'll do the opposite."

A calm Reki was holding Shadow back. Not particularly having the energy left to deal with Joe, after playing the entire afternoon at the beach. Langa was next to him slowly nodding off and enjoying the unknown smell of sand and saltwater. 

"The opposite?"

did Shadow ask 

Reki set up a jokingly high-pitched voice while his bare arms embraced the broad shoulders of Langa. 

"Oh no, that guy is scary!"

Reki's bare body was pressed against Langa's bare chest and the tips of Reki's fingers could feel the backside of Langa's head. 

'His hair is even softer than it looks like.'

Langa's hair already looks super flowy and soft and even after playing the entire afternoon in saltwater, it still was. 

-

"I'll protect you"

Langa finally got a grasp of the situation and played along with Reki, pulling the latter one closer. Reki could feel stands of Langa's hair tickling his face and he started to feel hotter. 

'It's probably the weather.'

He told himself, totally not staring at the pale nape of Langas. After all, it was summer in Okinawa, and feeling hot and red wasn't completely unusual. 

**Four**

"That's enough"

It was a cold night and the rain was pouring, drenching everyone who was not under a shelter. The rain represented the emotions of the people at that moment really well.

Reki saw his trust in his best friend shattered. He hated Langa for breaking their promise, but he hated himself more for being scared and being unable to keep up with the person he enjoyed spending time with the most. 

Reki just wanted to go home and forget everything, forget about his own cowardness and about...Langa. He looked down, being unable to keep eye contact with his former best friend, and walked past him to go home, when a familiar arm grabbed his wrist. 

"Reki, I wanna go up against Adam."

"With someone that dangerous?"

"But he's an amazing skater!"

"..."

"Skating with someone amazing like that makes you excited!"

Reki's chest started to feel tight.

  
"...It....doesn't make me feel excited......I'm scared."

"Reki..."

"You and Adam are nothing like me. I just can't keep up with you. You and I... we simply aren't a good match anymore."

With these desperate words did he untie himself from Langa's grip and walking home, when Langa gripped his wrist again.

"Reki!"

"Let me go!"

Reki pulled himself out of Langa's grip, while Langa tried to close the gap between them. Reki panicked and slapped in Langa's direction. 

Reki's eyes widened. It didn't hit Langa directly, but a small part of Langa's cheek was red. The redhead bit his lip and turned around running home. He had no energy left in his body and immediately sank to the ground when he arrived home. With his face buried in his knees, Reki sat there for a while and then stared at the palm of his hand. The part of his hand that slapped Langa's face burned and Reki remembered the chunk of Langa's wet hair flying with the slap. The hair was cold and unfamiliar, exactly like the Langa he saw his best friend become. 

**Five**

"----reki"

"--reki"

"Reki!"

Reki could hear the voice that shouted his name getting closer and closer and he knew exactly who the person was that spoke his name.

He had been avoiding Langa for a long time and even now, he had no energy to deal with him. 

"Please Reki, just listen to me this once."

It was the time after school and the sun already started to set. Reki waited at school for a long time to avoid Langa, so long that most of the students already went home. Well, except Reki and Langa of course. Reki quickly left the school grounds and was trying to run away from Langa in fast steps, but he was quickly caught up under the bridge near the skate park. 

'Damn it, I didn't know that he would wait for me.'

Reki sighed

"Hahhh, fine, I'll listen to your words his once."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I'm sorry for not listening to you."

Langa looked genuinely desperate and was nearly begging for Reki's forgiveness.

"Look, no need to take this too seriously. It was just a stupid little promise, to need to have it hold you back"

Reki nearly spits out those words in a bitter voice. After all, just taking a look at Langa's recent races he could see how much he improved. Reki really was holding him back. 

"I-I quit the tournament yesterday! I- I can quit skateboarding for you, please just look at me again, I'm really sorry, I will never do something like that again, please don't leave me."

Reki felt a drip on his cheek, but it wasn't raining. It was Langa. More and more tears started to come out of Langa's eyes, while the latter one continued to stare into Reki's eyes with an empty, but desperate gaze. Langas hands were on each side of Reki's shoulders and grasping deep into Reki's skin that it started to hurt. 

"Why...Why would you stop something you love for someone like me?"

Reki choked while bringing these words out of his mouth. 

"I...I don't want to!"

Langa was now full out crying. 

"I don't want you to hate me! Skateboarding isn't fun at all with you. I..I can quit skateboarding, but I can't quit being by your side."

Loud sobs came out of Langa's mouth.

"I...I thought it wasn't exciting to skate with me...?"

"Huh?"

Langa's red eyes were shocked while looking at Reki

  
"When did I say that it wasn't exciting to skate with you?"

"You only skate with people who are amazing."

"You are amazing!"

"I am not!" 

Reki was choking those words out while his nose started to feel hot. Tears started to collect in his eyes, but he desperately tried to hold them back. He avoided eye contact with Langa. 

*CLAP*

Two hands on each side of Reki's cheek. Those were Langa's 

"When did I ever say you weren't amazing? You taught me everything I know, you built my board, without it, I would've injured myself the first race! You always find a way to improve my skating? Do you really think I'm talented? It's all thanks to you!"

Reki's heart started to beat faster. Langa's words were so comforting to hear. 

"Pfffff..."

Reki started to bend over.

"Reki, you okay?"

"PffffHahahahahahaa"

It was a refreshing laugh, Reki hasn't felt this refreshed for a while. Reki turned to Langa who also bend next to him and looked at him with a worried expression. 

He cupped Langa's head and face in between his hands and the soft hair was once again in between his fingers. He loved the feeling of that hair. It felt soft and familiar again. His thumb touched Langa's eyelid and Langa slightly flinched with the gentle brushes his hair and face felt. He closed his eyes and let Reki do. 

"Langa, I'm sorry and.. thank you. Thank you for staying with me."

Langa's eyes were still closed, but he started to smile after hearing those words while hands were still going through his hair. 

** +1 **

Langa quit the tournament, but he didn't quit skateboarding. After the two boys made up, they continued to enjoy their days together, skating together and laughing together. Langa didn't regret quitting the tournament at all. He simply wasn't having fun without Reki at all and if quitting would help Reki gaining confidence in himself and his skills again, he would quit over and over again.

It was at that time when Reki finished Royal Reki 5.0 and during a test in the skatepark in the late afternoon. The sun was setting and drenching the Okinawan sky and shore in a warm orange violet. It was one of those rare beautiful sunsets, Yellow and Orange, pink and purple. Red and Blue. Truly a good fit for a late summer evening. 

"Wah! Langa look!"

Reki was mesmerized by the view. 

The redhead turned towards his friend, only noticing that Langa wasn't looking at the sunset at all, he was looking at him. Reki's heart started to beat faster after seeing Langa smiling at him while his face was lightened up by the Okinawan sky. 

Langa began to come closer and patted Reki's hair. The pats became softer and Langa was going through his hair with his fingers. Reki flinched a bit when he felt Langa's cold fingers on his hot ears and cheeks, but Langa didn't let himself get distracted by that and continued to touch Reki. Reki was thankful that the sky was shining in that color as it hid his dark blush quite well, hopefully. He felt his own palms getting sweaty as Langa leaned forward and kissed the hair on his forehead. 

"I'm honest. People need to be honest, don't they?"

  
"? Yes"

Reki was confused by Langa being suddenly weird, but he played along to see how the conversation would go. 

"Reki, I love you."

"!"

Reki's eyes widened by the confession, but looking at Langa's gentle smile directed at him and only him, he couldn't help but answer

"Haha, I love you too."

Each boy felt the other's hair tickle their forehead and face when both of them leaned forward for a kiss, but neither of them was bothered by that as they were fully occupied with the lips of the other 


End file.
